Love's First Kiss
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Oneshot of Ciel and Lizzy's first kiss. R


Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler characters

_Love's First Kiss_

_It was a stormy night and the rain seemed endless._

"_Huhh." _

_Yet another sigh from the lovely young maiden. She had long golden locks that curled and framed her thin and porcelain- like face. Her large green eyes were dim and showed proof of boredom. Her long black eye lashed slowly opened and closed as if she was drifting off to sleep, but alas sleep evaded her and she refused to spend her visit napping rather than spending some time with her fiancé. _

_She looked over at him again, his large girlish-like blue eye reflected that same boredom, and he had no idea how to entertain his guest. Especially since she was usually the one to entertain him. His navy hair covered his right eye where his black eye patch sat tight around his head and two black strings wrapped around and tied at the center of the back of his head. _

_His hair was fairly smooth and simple, it was somewhat bushed out around his neck area and his bangs were angled perfectly to cover his eye patch. He was older now, and yet, so was she. They made a perfect pair it would seem. He was a year younger than her, and now at the age of seventeen, yearned for something he never thought he could possess. _

_Her large orbs always reflected the adoration and love she had for him, but it wasn't enough for her, and he knew it. She yearned for that smile, that smile he'd never shown since he was a child. The difference was that he had hope in that time; hope for a happy life filled with the love of his parents and the love of his beautiful cousin. She was always so vivacious and full of life, always able to smile, even when it seemed impossible. But there was no way for her to make it contagious for him, no way to make him smile, which he did from time to time but was never sincere. He thought he could satisfy her with acting, but it just wouldn't be the same for her._

"_Lizzy, come away from the window. You staring out there won't make the rain go away. Huhhh, honestly."_

_He rolled his eye and looked back at his bare desk, his father's ring now fit his index finger and from time to time he would often stare at it. He was wearing his normal blue attire with a white button up and a navy blue necktie, he always kept himself in proper clothing, as was the English way of life, prime and proper. Elizabeth was wearing her usual pink dress with frills and ribbons, her bonnet was discarded and she began slipping off her heels and rubbing her feet._

"_Uhh, these shoes are killing me."_

_ She pouted as she began to roll off her stockings, exposing her curvy ivory legs. She caught Ciel glancing over at her curiously, she smiled and he looked away. This was their dance; it was forever present and never seemed to get anywhere. She teased him and he would grow curious until he found himself blushing at his own foolishness. He just couldn't help himself at times, he was after all a teenager, and they have their weaknesses. He'd noticed how Elizabeth filled out her corsets, how her body was developing curves, and how her ivory skin seemed enticing to him, calling him in each moment he was around her. It was especially more evident when they were alone, Sebastian didn't think his presence was needed when Lady Elizabeth was around._

"_Honesty Lizzy, why do you buy shoes if you never intend to wear them for very long."_

"_It's not my fault, they're brand new and I just need to break them in is all."_

_She pouted at him and was tempted to stick out her tongue, until she realized how childlike that would have been. As a matter of fact, she never seemed to grow out of that childlike manner she'd always had. She tried, but whenever she wasn't cognizant of how she acted, it just came naturally to her. Thus she noted the need to constantly be aware of how she conducted herself in front of others, especially Ciel Phantomhive._

"_Are you really that bored?"_

_He looked at her earnestly._

"_To death."_

_She tried not to sound so dramatic, but she did emphasize the fact that she was terribly _

_bored._

"_Alright. Sebastian."_

"_Yes my lord?"_

_He was there within a blink of an eye, bowing before Ciel, his white-gloved right hand over his heart. His black hair was cut short, but some of it stuck up at the top of his head and he had long bangs framing his face, but had his left side tucked behind his ear. His red eyes beamed, awaiting his next order from his young master._

"_I would like some chocolate cake, fresh tea, and strawberries, and make sure to take them all to the garden."_

"_The garden? But Ciel, it's pouring outside."_

"_I know Lizzy, you'll see. Is that clear Sebastian?"_

"_Yes, my young lord."_

_And he was off to the kitchen, whipping up his order._

"_Come Lizzy."_

_Ciel took her hand, and had her turn around so that he could blindfold her._

"_Ciel, what are you doing? I can't see."  
_

"_I know that silly, just trust me and follow my lead. I promise nothing bad will happen to you."  
_

"_I trust you."_

_And off they went, downstairs, through a secret passageway that lead to a greenhouse full of luscious flowers and green everywhere. As they entered, he helped her stand still and prepared her for the surprise. He slid the blindfold off as she gasped and looked around the room at all the differing flowers._

"_It's so beautiful."_

_She kept saying it over and over again, gasping at every flower she encountered, he was actually quite pleased at how much she truly loved this place. He looked up to see a table set and his order cut and ready to be eaten._

"_Lizzy, would you like some tea and cake?"  
_

"_Oh yes, that sounds wonderful!"_

_She trotted over to him and found her seat. She looked at her plate and smiled up at him, as she gracefully lifted her fork and began to eat her cake._

"_This is delicious! You must give Sebastian my compliments. Speaking of, where is he?"_

"_Oh Lizzy, you got some cake on you."_

"_Where?"_

"_Here."_

_He rose with a napkin in hand and walked over to her, just as he bent over to wipe away the chocolate cake, he looked deep into her shining green orbs and knew he could no longer hold back. He leaned in and let his eye close as their lips met. It was love's first kiss for the couple, their wedding followed soon after and Ciel found a way to smile again._


End file.
